User blog:Imouto-tan/Skadi
Information Skadi is from a race of Yuki-onna like aliens that once inhabited the chilly and ghastly planet call Xenobia. Skadi was the only heir of Xenobia's noble family. One day her uncle Pyrce massacred the whole noble family to usurp her father's throne. Before being aloud to leave she had to witness the rapes and subsequent murders of all of her castle maids and close friends and family; she also was raped by the her uncle and his men. She tried to escape, but her uncle and his men caught her and stripped of all of her clothes and morals via force and mind breaking drugs she was placed in the dungeon for three years (the her uncle and his men thrusted deep inside of her every single day until shewould pass out from the intense pleasure caused by the mind breaking drugs they would give her. After being emptied into for three years straight she was exiled forever. Three hundred years later she came back to Xenobia and defeated her uncle and regained the throne as the one true monarch of Xenobia. Skadi saw how much chaos and destruction that her uncle caused to the planet and her kingdom she destroyed in an icy hell pyre. After Xenobia's destruction she came to earth to live among humans, to try to attain the normal life human girls have. Soon she found herself on stage as her stage persona "Bubblegum Princess". Skadi got tired of being a world famous singer, chef and, eroge writer so she left the earth in order to find her missing daughter Fimbulwinter. Backstory Appearance Skadi is a young woman who looks aroun the ages of 17~19 years old by Earth's standards, with long white hair tied in a ponytails and with eyes that have pink and blue cornea with a diamond shaped pupils. She usually wears bikinis with stockings and low-top converses and short shorts. Personality Skadi is a timid girl and is usually cheerful. She also cares a lot for her friends, showing frustration whenever they lose through underhanded means. She is known to be interested in younger boys. Powers Yuki-Onna Physiology- Skadi is from an alien race that are similar to Earth's Yuki-Onna. *Ice Attacks- She can make attacks out of her pure ice. *Cryokinetic Combat- She can infuse her ice into her physical combat *Cryokinetic Constructs- She can create just about anything via her pure ice magic *Ice Blast- She can release a powerful ice blast that has ultra destructive properties that freezes everything in the blast radius which is 35 meters. *Freezing- She can freeze just about anything in its tracks. *Snow Manipulation- She can create and control snow *Blizzard Creation- She can create powerful blizzards that can wipe whole towns off the maps. *Thermal Invisibility- She cannot be picked on thermal scanners. *Supernatural Strength- She has incredible strength and can lift up three train cars with relative ease. *Supernatural Intelligence- She was the smartest mind to grace Xenobia's royal family. *Pure Ice Manipulation- She can create and control pure ice. Sugar Manipulation- She can control and create all forms of sugar. *Candy Manipulation- She can create and control candy. She can make candy weapons as hard as steel. *Glycopoeia- She can turn other into candy via touch or energy beam. *Candysite-She can create and control "Candycites". These so called Candycites can slow the regenerative powers of others and negate semi-immortality and certain forms of immortality. **Remote Possession- Via the Candycites she can controls others from long distance. *Crystal Attacks- She can form crystal attacks via sugar crystals. Alien Mind- Her Genkei-ness makes her mind unreadable Empathic Voice- She has a voice that can influence the emotions of others. Truth Inducement-She can make people tell the truth unknowingly. Contaminant Immunity - She has a variety of special candies that nullify/cure drug side-effects, poisons and other magical status effects. Auxiliary Organs- Skadi has extra organs that humans do not possess. *3rd Heart- Exclusive to her race is three hearts (One large heart and two smaller ones) this gives her more stamina by pumping more blood around her body when fighting. *Enhanced Eating- She can eat two times more than any human food eating champion can. Self-Resurrection - She can revive herself 13 times a day, she is immune to reality and existence altering powers while self-ressurecting. *Erasure Immunity- (Only temporary) She is immune from being erased out of existence for exactly five minutes after dying and ten minutes after reviving. Weaknesses Fire Magic Trivia Skadi has a daughter named Fimbulwinter (or Fimbulvter) Category:Blog posts